


...Again.

by Rollie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollie/pseuds/Rollie
Summary: “Again. Say it again.”“Kurapika.”“Again.”“K-Kurapik-aaaa...”
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	...Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Kurapika wearing socks during sex, but without saying it outright. So, drabble!
> 
> Depending on how many more drabbles I write, this may have more chapters added... :)

Chrollo stared up at his lover, the angel to his devil, the punishment to his sins, the drug to his addiction. 

Kurapika’s eyes glittered scarlet, a shade that Chrollo felt was more beautiful than that of fear or of fury. 

The red that came from pleasure — sticky, sweaty, head-tossed-back-in-a-moan pleasure — made his heart stutter and his calm façade crumble to pieces. 

“Kurapika...” 

His voice was quiet, hushed like the moment of silence that his spiders took before every mission. 

Hushed like the night, save for the quiet creaking of the bed as Kurapika raised his hips up and then down, sinking onto Chrollo’s cock deliciously slow and careful. 

Kurapika’s skin glistened in the moonlight, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, over his jaw, and down his throat. 

Chrollo would grab him and kiss him senseless if his hands were not chained to the headboard above him. 

The fuzz of Kurapika’s socks brushed Chrollo’s thighs, and the knees squeezed to the sides of his hips to support his lover grew tighter as Kurapika slowed down, hands splayed over Chrollo’s chest.

“Again. Say it again.”

“Kurapika.”

“Again.”

“K-Kurapik-aaaa...”

Chrollo shuddered, his body growing taut with the strain of his release. 

Kurapika stilled, his voice soft as he whispered one more time, “...Again.”


End file.
